


Treasure

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [13]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Female Lex Luthor, Forced Pregnancy, Gender or Sex Swap, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Noncontober 2020, Pregnant Sex, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jonathan warned him to stay away from Alexandra Luthor. Clark ignored that warning.Day 13: Genderswap.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Kudos: 51





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tesoro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930458) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira

Clark leaves the bouquet of tulips in the vase on the coffee table giving a smile to the woman sitting across the room. Lex looks over at the computer. Returning the gesture, since saving her from drowning that strange tension has grown between them. Kent takes one of the glasses and pours some juice and drinks it.

"My mom says they're the last ones of the season and if you want more, you'll have to send for them from Holland." Clark drinks by sitting in the three-seat chair. Alexandra's shiny black fingernails hit the computer keys and immediately afterwards they slam shut. Leaving her place at the desk, she walks until she is standing next to the peasant.

"I'll order sunflowers or daisies next time." She crosses her arms in front of his chest, tossing her red hair behind her shoulders. Clark drinks again, returning the glass to the table. Lex walks, sitting next to the farmer. He places his delicate hand on Kent's knee, touching him above his jeans. He rubs his thumb on a greasy stain that has become impregnated in the fabric.

"Lex, this... my parents." Clark is young and it's not every day you have a beautiful woman a few years older interested in you. His father has warned him countless times not to get involved beyond friendship with Alexandra, but he simply cannot do it.

"Your parents don't have to know." Lex reviewed the Kent family's medical records. With no chronic illness, both parents are in good health as is their only child. Clark was also attractive, no doubt he had good genes. Besides, it would be the best way to make his father crazy. Luthor brings his face close to the boy's neck, placing his lips on the child's skin.

"But." Add to that, Clark is young and the drug he put in that juice will make him more cooperative.

"No buts Clark, just love." Lex opens his sack, dropping it to the floor. He rests his leg on the padded surface, riding on the farmer's lap. "Our love."

He places his lips on the boy's lips, placing his hands in the boy's hair. Moving his mouth against Clark's, he quickly opens the buttons on the young man's flannel shirt. Scratching the tender skin with his nails. Kent gasps against the girl, he has never been kissed like this before. His calloused hands hold one of the businesswoman's thighs, caressing the soft skin.

"You can touch as much as you want, Clark." The young woman encourages her lover. Working on the young man's belt. Opening also his pants. Kent takes the girl's waist, inviting her to rub faster. Lex lifts her skirt, showing the peasant the precious lingerie she wears underneath.

"Lex shouldn't, they haven't talked about family planning methods at school. Clark takes the girl by the shoulders and pushes her.

"I'm on birth control, Clark, you don't have to worry. Luthor throws himself at the child again, sneaking his hand down into her underwear. Releasing his partner's stiff limb.

"But." Clark insists, Lex opens the buttons on his blouse. The minor's gaze turns to the businesswoman's chest, raising her trembling hand.

"We're wasting valuable time, Clark. Aren't you attracted to me?"

"Of course, but my father and yours. Then."

"They can't decide our lives. Remember, we created our own destiny and ours is to be together." Lex rubs his fingers over the boy's chest, taking him by the hair to kiss him again. Lifting his hip, he rubs Clark's dick against his ass. The student holds his waist, pulling on Luthor's clothes. Holding her breasts in his hands, stroking her thin shoulders.

Lex struggles with his panties, lifting one of his legs to get out of them. His hair is disheveled, Kent's lips are stained with lipstick. She can see the peasant's blue eyes almost overshadowed by his pupils. Noticing how hard the child is now, the boy is breathing heavily. Luthor spreads his legs, holding the base of Clark's dick while looking the boy's eyes slowly into the boy's body until his butt hits.

"Clark, I love you." She says, closing her legs at the student's waist. Kent hugs her, too, kissing her neck. Lex smells of perfume and bath gel that probably costs more than he makes on the farm in a month. He presses the young woman against the couch. Looking for the zipper on her skirt to tear it off, leaving her shirt aside and trying to get out of her pants as well. The businesswoman throws her shoes that clatter on the floor.

Sinking their nails into the minor's back. Clark has muscles that some kids who spend hours at the gym would envy. He developed them from years of lifting straw on the farm; his large hands are a sign that his work is heavy. Lex can feel small scars on the young man, an indication of some incidents. One long one on his arm, Kent told him about, he got it while putting in the new barbed wire.

"I love you too, Lex." The youngster is sincere, if he didn't love her he wouldn't be there. Challenging his father's authority, Jonathan would notice the smell of Lex's perfume on his son when he returned and they would surely have a horrible fight. She would offer him so many times to live at the mansion, pay his expenses and go to Metropolis as soon as Clark started college.

Kent wraps one of his arms around the narrow waist of his lover, bringing his lips close again. Lex has that sexy scar in the middle of his lip from a school fight. The girl's fingernails caress his body as if he wants to memorize every curve and muscle in it. She lifts her hip, signaling that Clark should move or let her go up again.

Of course Kent is inexperienced, that's his first time, but it doesn't matter because he knows Lex will be patient with him. As he always has been. Clark didn't want it to be this way, he usually escapes from tense situations like that all the time. Inside one of Luthor's many cars, when he goes to play pool, he even manages to get out with his chastity by trying on the day of the spring dance and when they're alone in the barn. Why did he finally give in today?

Lex gasps against his ear, his voice sounds incredible, his legs compress inviting him to go harder. Clark does, holding the young woman by the waist. Luthor's hands close over his flesh, Kent is big and still growing. She knows that the farmer will never take her offer, she challenges her father is one thing, leaving Smallville is quite another. But at least she wants to take something of her beloved with her when she leaves that small town.

A son, who has all the charisma of Kent and all the intelligence of Luthor.

She sinks her teeth into Clark's neck, if her father speculates he will at least give her proof. In that little town, sex before marriage is frowned upon, perhaps it can be a desperate technique, but if it serves to make Jonathan let his son go to Metropolis, he will use it. Another mark on his shoulder, right in front. The reddish lines extend down the child's back, as proof that Kent has had fun.

"Don't hold back Clark, I'm not going to break." She encourages him, running her hands across the child's face. The student accepts with a nod, as submissive as ever. Clark wouldn't hurt a fly; he was a good kid. Lex still remembered how flushed he had become when she kissed him. He would play with his fingers nervously as he carried the vegetables or cakes and after that it took him several months to look her in the eye again.

Clark wouldn't suspect that she had drugged him, perhaps he would spend the night lamenting his weakness to the flesh. He might even tell his father that he wants to marry her. Which would be the best possible scenario. The boy pushes himself, whipping their bodies together. Making a wet sound as they come together. Lex moans, raising his legs, his feet bounce to the rhythm of becoming one.

He kisses Clark's cheek and continues to leave marks. Contracting his toes, caressing the sole of his feet against the legs of the peasant. Letting Kant go at his own pace, sinking into the sweet flesh and of course Lex has had better encounters with more experienced lovers, but none with a guy like Clark.

He is not hard, he carries it slowly and deeply, panting with his naturally red lips. His face blushes not from the effort but from the embarrassment he encounters. Lex is a beautiful woman, who became interested in a young Kansas farm boy. She who has traveled the world, loves him. To Clark Kent, to no one else. Luthor can't believe she found the man she was looking for in that small town where she was exiled for bad behavior.

Clark is not only attractive; he has a noble heart. If Jonathan agrees to their relationship, he knows that he will be an excellent father, but the student is only 17 and they cannot marry until he is 18. He knows that, if the Kent family patriarch already hates her, taking her son with that dirty trick will make her unpleasant for life.

You don't have to tell him, Clark won't challenge his parent's will, but... if he tells him, his perfect sense of morality will force him to take responsibility. Eugenics was not illegal, not under those conditions. Lex only wanted a perfect heir, and he would give it to him. He would have the charming smile of his lover, his charisma and his goodness. A child who would look at him with the bright blue eyes of his beloved.

"Lex, wait I." The boy hesitates, his voice trembles. She takes him by the shoulders pushing him back to the armchair. She opens his bra to leave him on the back of the furniture. She spreads her legs, leaning on her knees, placing one of her palms on Kent's chest. Luthor's interior feels fantastic, that's why guys always talked about sex.

"Does it make you feel good, Clark? Then you can do it inside me." From that position he can glimpse uninhibitedly how the little woman swallows him. As his slim body stretches to conform. From above Lex can seek out the speed and angle that pleases him most, his voice ascends and curses below. Where did that boy hide all those years? He just needed a little practice and would make an incredible lover. Only in case the encounter could happen again.

The student's calloused hands close on his hips slowing down the effort. Allowing him to pick up more speed. Lex is sure that all the servants can hear her, she doesn't mind. But it is likely that Clark will begin to avoid them from that point on. Alexandra's chest moves to the sound of his blows. The youngest observes how his legs separate to accommodate him, his hip bones are marked on his pale skin.

Clark has a peasant tan, the ends of his curly hair slightly burned by the solo. Lex finds that beautiful. The child's hands rise to his lover's chest, taking the soft breasts between his fingers. The sweat comes down from the businesswoman's neck. Soaking her stomach and falling into her lover's chest. The student's eyebrows are furrowed, and she can feel it shaking inside her.

Lex throws himself on the child. losing his hands around the child's neck without stopping his hips. Clark groans against Luthor's mouth spilling into his beloved. It's the best she's ever felt, Alexandra notices the warmth spreading in her hue, soaked in the essence of Kent. She lied, she doesn't take birth control. In fact, she's been on fertility treatment for a couple of months.

"Lex, can we...?" Kent can't finish his question, the girl strokes his chest looking at him with her bright green eyes.

"Sure, Clark, as many times as you want. Take me to the room."

…

"Wait. What do you mean, Lex is gone?" The young farmer sounds confused. His father comes out from under the tractor.

"That woman came here again insisting that you go with her to Metropolis and I said no."

"Dad, but."

"No Clark, the Luthor blood is cursed. I'm glad she's gone and I hope she never comes back.

…

"Honey, a letter came for you this morning." Clark takes the paper his mother gives him, leaves the toolbox on the floor and opens it. The next summer he should start college.

"It's from Lex." Says the excited boy. Jonathan frowns and returns to read his newspaper.

"Oh, then hurry up and see what he says. Martha comes over, looking curiously at the page. Clark rolls his eyes quickly over the paper, the boy's face flying from a gesture of wonder to a face of happiness. His mother snatches the letter to read it again.

"Clark, this can't be." The woman reiterates, watching a photograph fall from the paper envelope.

"Jonathan closes his newspaper by getting up from the table to read the message as well. Clark lifts the photograph off the floor, turning it over. There's Lex, with a little baby in his arms. His son, the picture is dated last week and has a note as well. In the perfect calligraphy of his beloved. <Conner and I will wait for Daddy in Metropolis.>

"Conner." Clark says aloud.

"You are not going away with that woman." Jonathan repeats his mantra.

"No, I'm going with my son."


End file.
